The Weridest Places to Find Love
by WolfKa-Chan
Summary: Otay People another BV fanfic and its gonna be great but it not the same old kind about the three years Vegetas a Teacher Bulma a student put it together and READ this fic its gonna be so Great I'm even excited about it lol Bye bye for now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peoplz!!! This is a New fanfic Its going to be great!!!!! Or at least I hope so!! **

**-smirks- Anyway I hope ya like it because Its ...B/V fic YAY lol who doesn't love this couple!! Expecially Vegeta I could slurp him up with a biscuit lol well screw the biscuit!! (srry Bulma cant control my self!!) **

**Anywayz I don't Own DBZ or any of the characters...I can only wish lol!! Well ENJOY**

**and alwayz remember that lil box down there in the left that says REVIEW!!!! lol **

**Peace,**

**::::Wolfka-Chan::::**

**The Weridest Places to Find Love**

School time the hardest part of the year, but not totally hard when your a senior, on the honor roll list and daughter of a famous scientist Dr. Briefs. Bulma was this person. She had long beautiful sky blue hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes mimicked the sky also but held powerful emotions and could stop anyone in there tracks. She was short maybe, not unless she wore heels. Bulma was the most striking figure at Moon High, but she was a bit of a loner also.

Her friends consisted of a small group. Goku, ChiChi, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Marron, and another quiet girl named Kassie. Kassie was one of her closest friends to talk about books, poetry, and philosophys. ChiChi and 18 thou were her best friends for life. They partied together with there boyfriends Goku and Krillin.

Kassie was also one of the partier's of there group to but more quiet about it. Her parents belived her to be the good child, the little angel that wouldn't hurt a fly but their group knew better. Bulma loved her for that.

Bulma was always happy no matter what or at lest she made everyone believe that. She never let them in her soul completely. Bulma's parents were always away on bussiness because of her famous scientist father. They would be gone months at a time and didn't even tell her when they were going. She felt alone by this but pushed it aside.

School was only a week away and a lot of things needed to be done. Shopping, getting hair cuts, etc. Bulma felt like something was going to happen this school year but could not put her finger on it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School would be here soon and Vegeta was the 'New' teacher of EnglishIV. He had just moved to this location and jumped on the job. He was not excited or anything. He would be teaching Seniors who would do anything to pass wither they liked it or not. They would also be slackers because of Graduating finally.

Vegeta was a dark figure or so he was told. He was built like no other man. He worked out constantly to relieve stress. Vegeta was a powerful man, well Sayjin another race. Strongest of all and he was the Prince. I bet your woundering how a Prince becomes a teacher. His planet was destroyed along with his people. Vegeta, Napa, and Radittiz(?) was the soul servers or so he thought. During his journey he came across a few not many. Then he settled on earth for a slight normal life along with his followers. Napa became a body builder and Radditz was working for a high compony named Capsule Corp. One of the most famous in the world.

Vegeta had flameing black hair, but if you looked closer when the sun would hit his hair it was dark rich brown really. He had cold midnight black eyes that would look through your soul if you'd let him. His mouth was always in a scowl or smirk, never a true smile graced his perfect mouth. Vegeta also had a beautiful rich brown sleck tail wrapped carefully around his waist.

He was compared to a Greek god to the humans. Vegeta didn't mind, but he also felt lonely when woman would walk up to him for his fierce looks not his intellegent mind. That was the only thing he liked about these humans, well some. Their intellingence struck him. That was one reason why he become a teacher. He learned their education and want to teach them to the children so they might have something good in there life; education and he could also tolerate more humans. So it worked both ways. Vegeta's favorite was Literature. Humans had a specially uniquness with it. He enjoyed that the most. The feeling envolved even thou he would tell you himself 'I have no heart.' Deep inside he did and would not allow anyone to see it or even get close to it. His pride would get in his way his strong dignafied pride of Sayjins.

Vegeta felt something. Like something was going to happen to this school year at Moon high. He pushed it aside and left the feeling behind, but still it would bother him when he slept at night.

**k**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RING...RING...RIN

"Hello!!" Bulma replied groggley into the phone. Her head pounding from last nights parting.

"Ouch, Bulma I'm hurt that you would answer your phone like that to me." ChiChi replied in a dramatic hurt voice.

"Well, sorry Chi but It wouldn't matter even if you were an actor. I have a hangover so nobody should cross my path at...," Bulma glanced at her clock, "9:00 in the freakin morning!"

"Well, excuse me Princess." Chi laughed on the other end. " Remember were supose to go shopping today!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot gotta excuse my mind it slipped. I'll take a shower and head over there 'K."

"Yeap it sure will. Oh and Kassie called this morning. She has some kind of news for us later after we go shopping and meet her."

"Otay! Well, see ya in alittle! Love ya Booky."

"K, K talk at ya later Peace and Love ya, too. Pooky!" Bulma and ChiChi laughed histariclly and hung up their phones.

"You Crazy girls are going to be friends forever." Bulma mummbled to herself with a small smile. She jumped up and went for the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a big thump.

"ARGGG...some wake up call." Vegeta mumbled and walked to the fridge in his boxers. He took out a carton of milk and begain to drink it fastly because of his cotton mouth.

"There we go hit the spot." He replied satisfactory to himself. He sat down at the table looking over his shopping list for the day.

1. Gradebook

2.Cloths fit for teaching

3.Food

4.Beer for stress of course

(wow a mans shopping list lol)

_Well_, he thought to himself, _this is all I need and hopefully it wont take up training time. _He stood up and stretched out. Stiff bones cracking from his stress. He decided to call his buddy's to see if they wanted to meet for lunch to fill them in on everything.

RING..RIN..."Hello there Raditzz speaking at your service!"

"Oh, shut it you Baka!"

"Oh, hey there Vegeta whats up?"

"Meeting for lunch you in?"

"Sure where?"

"How about...''Fats Cafe'' sound?"

"Great! Wow a special get together."

"No you Baka. Now call Napa and tell we need to discuss some things and its still PRINCE ..baka." Vegeta mumbled the last part into the reciever.

"Oh...sorry Prince. I'll call and tell him, Good-bye!"

'Humph' was Vegetas reply then he hung up the phone. Now it was time for a shower and to get ready for his day. With he hated shopping. He wish he could just hire someone to do it, but no one gets their wishes granted at least no that kind.

**YAY!! FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISH!!! lol Sorry it only took me like a hour to type and think of it. I know it sumthing different but hopefull it will catch your interest!!!!**

**Vegeta teacher, Bulma student gonna be kinky aint it lol**

**HOPE ya Like So FAR!!!**

**Review button down there see it well come on press it and leave a review pretty please with sugar on top!!!! Nothin to mean please It..it might make me cry.. :'( or it might make me want REVENGE lol i just playing Well bye bye people I luv enjoy!**

**::::Wolfka-Chan::::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there its ME!!! yay So far I only gotten 1 review for this story but thats okay Bc it was a GREAT one lol and I will keep writing this fic no matter what lol not unless I die or sumthin comes up (knock on wood) lol**

**Well here we go ON WITH THE STORY I bet your sayin lol **

**Fine here we go finally lol**

**Chapter 2:**

Bulma made her way to ChiChi's in her Camero, which was black with hot pink ghost flames an a racing engine. Bulma would secretly race at night with others, and she always came out on top, but she used her black and blue Camero. She was known as The Blue Ghost. She always wore her halment no matter what. Wanting to keep her identity a secret.

Bulma pulled up in ChiChi's yard seeing her boyfriend, Goku leaving. He was giving ChiChi a kiss. He turned around and waved at Bulma smiling widly.

"Heya, Bulma!" He yelled and grabbed her in a hugh bear hug. Bulma face started to turn purple. She tapped him on the shoulders gasping for air. "Opps, sorry Bulma guess I don't know my own strenght!" He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.(Goku style lol)

"It's okay Strong man." Bulma laughed and looked at Chi who was smiling sly at him. "Well, I guess your leaving after a night time of fun aren't you. The Ox King out of town?"

"Bulma, shut up!" ChiChi growled then laughed at her.

"Well, I got to go Gramps is taking me and Krillin fishing today with Master Roshi." Goku jumped in his truck before kissing ChiChi and left.

"That perverted old guy! Have fun with that Goku!" Bulma yelled at him as he drove away. She was giggling with ChiChi at her remark.

"Your one lucky girl you know that Chi." Bulma giggled and hugged her friend.

"I know! Don't worry you'll find one. He'll probley bump into you or something. Have you ate breakfeast yet?" ChiChi asked as she walked into the house with the promising smell of deliouse food.

"Nope, I starved myself tile I got here. Just to eat your cooking!" Bulma giggled sitting at the table. ChiChi rolled her eyes and placed a plate of grits, toast, eggs, and bacon in front of Bulma. Bulma licked her lips and attacked the food.

"Blue, you need to eat more or something. You looked like a starved youngin eating like that." Chi giggled at her while washing the dishes.

"All, finito!! Chi that was great cooking. If I was a man I would grab you up to be my wife!" Bulma squealed in delight hugging Chi. ChiChi just laughed with her.

"Well, chicka are you ready! I mean its school shopping time!" ChiChi said sarcasticly. She loved school but was just happy that this year would be their last.

"Yeap, come on I'm driving!" Bulma and ChiChi ran out the house jumping into the car driving to the mall in the city. Bulma turned up the radio and let her top down to her car. Her hair blowing wildly into the wind.

----------------------------------------Vegeta----------------------------------------

"Blasted city! Humans grrrr..." Vegeta mummbled to himself as he jumped off his motocycle. That was the only technolgy he knew how to drive and loved it. Felt like flying, but closer to the ground. He hated the traffic and all the humans on the street walking in your way. He would just fly but that would be to much attion on him by the human.

His first destination was the mall. Even more humans but he would try to get out as fast as he could. Then he would be meeting Nappa and Raditzz.

Raditzz was on a mission. Before anything happened to their planet his younger brother Kakkarot was sent to Earth to destroy it, but as you can see that never happened. So, he belived Kakkarot was still out there on this planet. They would meet about once a week or so to discuss this and other things of how it's going on earth for all of them. Nappa had the hardest time they belived. He was sort of unsivilized(? srry spellin). He was perverted and a womanizer. That didn't mix all to well with this planet.

Vegeta helped him thou and put Nappa in his place. Telling him he was around Frieza and other slim balls to long and lost his common sense all together, but he was getting better.

---------------------------------Combined-------------------------------------------

"Hey Chi, look at this. Isn't it beautiful?" Bulma held a long royal blue dress in front of her. Looking in the mirror. It had sparkles on it, and was a strapless dress. Bulma matched i perfectly.

"Blue, isn't that a little to much for school!" ChiChi laughed out looking at it.

"Well, dingy! I need a dress for father's banquet remember? No you don't and aren't Goku and you suppose to come?" Bulma questioned her.

"Oh, shit! ARE you serious!" ChiChi yelled out and slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Bulma, I am so not ready for this nor is Goku. Kami what am I going to wear! Goku has a tux from a wedding he went to of his family's, but I have nothing and..." She paniced pacing in the store her hands on her head in concentration.

"Chi, look at me!" Bulma yelled at her. ChiChi looked in her direction, "I will buy you a dress girl. I don't mind. Believe me and its Daddy's money. He treats you like a second daughter he wouldn't mind either.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind..," Chi drefted off.

"Of course not lets look for you something today because its in a few days." Then after Bulma paid for her dress. ChiChi and her took off for another place.

"Hey Chi," Bulma was going through her purse not looking where she was going. "Have you seen my..." CRASH "Ouch, watch where you are going there buddy you could have killed ME!!" Bulma yelled to the ceiling still lying on her back. Her bags scatered and her purse fallen. Her legs were tangled with whom ever she ran into.

"Me woman. You watch where you are going! If it wasn't for you then I would not be in this predicament! (? i know I spell awful okay!) " Vegeta growled at the woman he bumped into. He stood up and brushed his self off. Seeing the woman still down there he lent his hand.

"Oh, now you give me a hand!" Growled the blue hair woman. She took his hand as he pulled her up. His dark midnight eyes meet sky blue with fire underneath. He stood shocked at first, and her the same.

"Sorry...Ms..."

"Bulma's the name. It's okay i should have been watching where I was going." Bulma started to blush when she reliezed their hands were still holding. She let go and started to brush herself off.

"Oh Kami. Blue are you okay!" ChiChi ran up to her grabbing her and looking everywhere at her for bruses or cuts. Any wounds.

"Well, thank you Chi. You look like a mother you know that. Thanks mommy!" Bulma hugged her friend and winked at her. Chi just started laughing.

"Well, sorry Bulma for bumping into you." Vegeta started to walk away.

"Hey you!" Bulma yelled in his direction.

"What!" Vegeta growled and turned around looking at the beauty before him.

"I told you my name. Whats yours?"

"Vegeta, if you must know." Bulma smiled and waved at him.

"Maybe will see each other around?" Bulma turned and walked off with her friend ChiChi.

"Maybe you were right Chi. I jsut had to bump into him." Bulma giggled to her friend.

"Told ya so!" ChiChi stuck out her tounge to Bulma. They just giggled and continued their way.

----Vegeta---

"Wow, what a woman..," he mummbled to himself. Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about those eyes and the fire beneith them.

"Maybe, I will see her around..hmmm." Vegeta finished up his shopping and went to meet his partners. He would tell them of the blue haired godess he just incontered.

**WELL, there was the second CHAPTER what ya think lame I know dont worry thou they'll meet up again soon and even more sparks will fly lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE (that button down there ya know on the left yeap there lol)**


End file.
